


Break in

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Angst, Break in at Victoria's house, Fluff, Love, M/M, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert find out it was Liv that helped break into Victoria's house. Based on next weeks spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break in

 

"So you're telling me you didn't know?" Robert shouts at Aaron.

"Why would I keep this from you?" Aaron shouts back, shaking his head, "I'm just as angry as you."

"It wouldn't be the first time you've picked Liv over me," Robert shouts, angrily.

"Yeah and look how that turned out. Liv's my sister, Robert, but I wouldn't chose her over you. Not again. We agreed to be honest with each other so why would I keep something like this from ya," Aaron shouts, running a hand though his hair, "now are you gonna keep shouting at me or are we gonna have it out with Liv?"

"Alright fine," Robert says, irritation still thick in his voice.

"Why are you acting like I'm the one in the wrong. We found out at the same time," Aaron asks, annoyed, "I don't want to fight but if your gonna keep thinking I am going to hide everything Liv does from ya, this is never gonna work."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's not your fault,I'm just angry," Robert says, calming himself down and sitting down on the sofa.

"I know you are, okay but we can't just have a go at Liv, yeah. We need to have calm conversation with her and get to the bottom of this," Aaron says, sitting next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, okay," Robert agrees, nodding.

At that moment, Liv comes walking though the door, making her usually racket.

"Gabby wasn't at school today. School's unbearable without her," Liv says, walking into the backroom and stopping noticing the tension in the room, "what's happened now? You two aren't fighting again."

"No, Liv, we're not," Aaron says, calmly, "we need a word with you though."

"What've I done now?" Liv says, sitting down.

"Right, Liv. We're not accusing you of anything..." Aaron starts.

"No 'cause we know she did it," Robert cuts him off.

"Robert..." Aaron says, trying to calm him down.

"What? Why beat around the bush when we know that she did it," Robert says, annoyed.

"I haven't done anything," Liv cuts in, confused.

"Oh? So you didn't break into my sisters house with Gabby and scare her to death?" Robert shouts, standing up.

Liv is silent at that.

"You not gonna deny it?" Robert shouts again, running his hand though his hair in annoyance.

"Robert calm down, yeah," Aaron says, standing up as well, "this isn't gonna help anyone."

"Why are you sticking up for her?" Robert shouts shaking his head.

"Get out," Aaron says, simply shocking Robert.

"What?" Robert says, stunned

"I want to talk to Liv on her own. She's not gonna talk if you're shouting at her," Aaron says, calmly, "go see vic or something." 

"Okay," Robert says, nodding before leaving.

"Right, just tell me what happened," Aaron says, slowly.

"Gabby wanted some dress that Victoria has so she wanted to break in or something like that, " Liv says, sighing, "I don't even know why I went a long with it."

"Go on," Aaron in courages

"We went in and got a few dresses and stuff and came down stairs. She wanted me to take pictures of them held up to her," Liv continues, "then we heard Victoria come in and I legged it and she went up stairs."

"So Victoria caught her?" Aaron asks, calmly although he did feel very angry that his sister would even do this, to Victoria of all people.

"I don't know. Gabby said that she got away," Liv says, honestly, "I swear to you I didn't know about the food van robbery."

"This has nothing to do with that Liv. You shouldn't have done it in the first place, you scared her to death," Aaron says, firmly.

"How did you find out anyway?" Liv asks.

"Ashley and Laurel found a bruse on Gabby's arm. Gabby told then everything," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"Robert hates me doesn't he?" Liv says, sadly.

"He doesn't hate you, Liv, but you can't do things like this and expect not to get punished," Aaron says, firmly, "we're gonna go to Victoria's now and your gonna apoligise."

"Okay," Liv says, nodding and getting up.

 

They head over to Victoria's house and knock on the door.

"What's she doing here," Adam says, when he opens the door.

"She's here to apoligise, aren't ya?" Aaron says, looking at his sister.

"I really am sorry. I was just going a long with it," Liv says, sincerly.

"Guess you want to see vic?" Adam says, nodding.

"Who wants to see me?" Victoria asks, stopping when she sees Liv.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I didn't mean any harm, I promise. I know it's unforgivable,what I did but I wanted to say sorry," Liv says, sighing.

"It's fine, Liv, seriously but never do that to anyone again," Victoria says, smiling at her, "so are you two gonna come in or stay on the door step?"

"Thanks,' Liv says, smiling.

"Vic, is Robert here?" Aaron asks, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I send him out to you," Victoria says, reading his mind.

"Alright, thanks," Aaron says, nodding.

 

 

"Hi," Robert greets, walking outside.

"Hi, sorry about before but..." Aaron says, sighing.

"I was being an idiot and being to hard on Liv? Yeah I know that now and I'm sorry but she just wound me up," Robert says, smirking, "just like her brother does sometimes."

"You comparing me to a fourteen year old now," Aaron asks, smirking.

"Maybe I am," Robert laughs.

"Watch it mate or I'll tell everyone you like listening to Taylor Swift," Aaron jokes, laughing.

"You wouldn't," Robert says, faking shock.

"Oh I would," Aaron says, smirking and pretending to walk away.

"No you don't," Robert says, pulling Aaron towards him by the waist.

"What are you gonna do about it," Aaron says, smiling softly, his ocean blue eyes twinkling in the sun.

"This," Robert says, kissing him softly.

"We better go back in there before we get too into this," Aaron says, when they break apart.

"Do we have to," Robert says, smirking, "I am already into this."

"Behave," Aaron says, pulling away from his boyfriend.

They go back inside together smiling.


End file.
